The present invention relates to a system and method for increased personal and organizational efficiency, known as a “turbo evolution machine”, and more particularly systems and methods to enhance any personal relationship through self enhancement (“turbo evolution” state) and through tools for resolving interpersonal conflict. Currently, self growth programs exist which rely upon behavioral modification, or basic self assessment. However, such systems lack the deep personal self-awareness coupled to the necessary tools to efficiently engineer human cultures with the precision and exactitude that the turbo evolution machine is capable of.
Moreover, the turbo evolution machine is a highly integrated system that compiles all of the key components that lead to turbo evolution for both individuals and groups. This means that the combination of self-awareness and interpersonal skills are required to facilitate a full evolutionary path. Using only one of these principles either creates an overbalance on insight (self-awareness) or action (interpersonal skill). Without the balance of the two then individuals and groups are not able to fully evolve in balance. Therefore a turbo evolution state is not fully possible because the individual is not able to influence both him/herself and the social environment to the maximum in a positive manner.
Human conflict and inefficiency results in incalculable waste; both within organizational cultures and personal relationships. It is believed that all interpersonal relationships, whether business or personal, have common elements of conflict, creativity, motivations and self knowledge. As such, systems and methods, as described in the present invention, which are capable of honing these common elements, may act to transcend an individual into an evolved state in all relationships, be it business or personal.
For most businesses and organizations the employees, or “human resources”, are the company's most important commodity. Employees define the company, and ultimately dictate the success or failure of the business. For example, in a business, personnel inefficiencies result in slow, error-prone work product. Not only is money wasted on unnecessary salaries, but poor performance may result in downstream “hidden” costs such as lost clientele or inferior products. In the extreme, businesses may be literally ground to a halt due to internal friction and waste. Likewise, in personal relationships, inefficiencies may result in the breakdown of friendships, marriages, familial relations and social group activities.
As such, the ability to decrease interpersonal friction and increase personal efficiency has the potential to greatly improve business performance and strengthen personal relationships. Achievement of such a hyper efficient, self fulfilled and actuated state is referred to as being “turbo evolved”. An individual engaged in a turbo evolution state is capable of identifying her own strengths, adjusting her behaviors to bolster her weaknesses, and confront her environment using all of the intelligences, assets and capabilities at her disposal. The result of such a state includes a stronger awareness of oneself and others, and an increased ability in every facet of life she is engaged in.
The ability to streamline one's performance by achieving a turbo evolved state increases not only the individual's performance, but also group performance as conflicts are more readily resolved and the turbo evolved individual acts to inspire and motivate others.
Additionally, when multiple turbo evolved individuals are processed through “synchronization” programs, the overall efficiency of the group is exponentially increased as friction is significantly diminished from the group dynamic.
Some current self enhancement programs rely upon non-adaptable and static behavioral modification regimes. Yet other current self enhancement programs may focus on psychological analysis for personal growth. However, these current systems fail to combine the targeted self assessment with application of insights to interpersonal tools as in the turbo evolution machine.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for a system and method for a turbo evolution machine. This system would be able to increase personal performance and increase group efficiencies in both personal and organizational settings.